Yours
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Serie de cuatro one-shots basados en las canciones: Sorayume (Sueño falso), Sora no mokuo (A través del cielo), Confession (Confesión) y Thanks (Gracias) enfocadas en los sentimientos de Shion Sonozaki hacia Satoshi Houjo.
1. Sueño falso

Todos los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a la serie Higurashi no naku koro ni, creado por Ryukishi07 y 7th Expansion.

Las canciones son interpretadas por Yuzuki Kaori, la letra y el arreglo musical pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Sueño falso**

-¡Los he matado a todos!-corría entre la lluvia y la maleza, entre la soledad y la locura.-¡Los he matado a todos!-repetía sin cesar, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche y a la luz de la luna se da cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Sola, la lluvia gotea sobre su cuerpo rígido dejando brotar de su garganta un desgarrador grito, mira sus manos, en ellas puede observar cientos de gotitas de sangre derramada por ella misma, perteneciente a personas que ama.

¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí? Se pregunta observando el sendero cruelmente trazado que se abre detrás de ella, repleto de lágrimas, sufrimiento y dolor, realizando sacrificios en nombre de una persona que jamás la perdonara… que nunca regresara. Buscando respuestas en lugares equívocos, respuestas que era inexistentes.

¿Cómo poder regresar? Caminar sobre los pasos dejados sobre el tormentoso destino, emendar errores, sanar heridas…

¡Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad! No cometería todos aquellos actos sin sentido, confiaría en los demás, perdonaría y caminaría hacia el futuro manteniendo el pasado dentro de su corazón, como lo que era… un recuerdo. Shion se deja caer sobre el lodo, ensuciándose, hundiéndose en las tinieblas de aquella cruel pesadilla.

Escucha detrás de ella pasos sobre mojado, ojos que la miran acusadoramente. Shion se paraliza, sabe que no hay otra persona que la pueda observar de aquella forma, no hay nadie más que le recordase en aquella intangible presencia sus pecados cometidos. "Lo siento" parece que reza el viento "Lo siento" escucha murmurar a los arboles.

-¡Por favor!-grita corriendo, sumergiéndose en el bosque-¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Regrésalos a todos!-le grita a la luna, quien con pena brilla sobre ella-Prometo ser una mejor persona-se levanta y camina despacio mirando hacia el frente, la lluvia cae con más fuerza-¡Confiare en la gente! En mi familia… en mi hermana. ¡Pero por favor!-sus pies están al borde del precipicio, a un paso de caer.-Dame otra oportunidad-suplica lastimosamente.

Despacio, poco a poco, se deja caer inevitablemente. De espaldas a la oscuridad, mirando a la luna observa en su luz a la persona que más ha querido en mucho tiempo, la persona por la que cometió esos horribles crímenes, aquella que le sonrió con alegría hasta en el último momento.

-Satoshi-logra decir, cerrando los ojos esperando el nuevo mañana, un nuevo mundo donde no canten con melancolía las cigarras.


	2. A través del cielo

**A través del cielo**

Los días pasan con rapidez, la rutina me envuelve de manera drástica, como si fueran olas del mar, tibias y brillantes. ¿Podre encontrar la dulzura de la vida en aquella rutina? Tu rostro sonriente frente a mí me dice que sí, me das la mano y sonrió, en ti esta la respuesta que buscaba.

Porque sin importar que la ambición nos haya separado, seguimos siendo hermanas, reflejos en el espejo… gemelas. Confiando la una en la otra para no fallar, caminaremos hacia el futuro juntas.

"No estoy sola", me repito sin cesar, recordando tus palabras y la sensación de tu cuerpo tibio abrazando al mío. "No estás sola" te digo en un suspiro acariciando tu rostro.

He dibujado un precioso mundo en mis sueños, donde la tristeza y la maldad no existen, ¿Recuerdas? Como cuando niñas regresemos a ese lugar, rodeado de luz y calor, olvidemos el pasado y cantemos, porque nadie nos separara ahora.

-Mion- te digo despacio, con una amable y bondadosa sonrisa levantas el rostro-Estaré aquí siempre para ti-lo digo en un susurro, ensanchas tu sonrisa aúnmáshaciéndome muy feliz. Recostadas sobre el pasto suave del verano, veo pasar las nubes, una nueva y hermosa oportunidad se abre ante nosotras.

Compartiendo risas con nuestros amigos, buscando la felicidad, olvidando el cruel pasado, amoldando el presente a nuestro antojo porque el destino nos pertenece. La posibilidad de un mundo feliz es nuestra. No debemos romper aquellos lazos que con trabajo y sacrificio hemos forjado, no debemos olvidar lo que significan las sonrisas y las lágrimas, ya que de hacerlo podremos caer en el abismo de la locura.

"Cierra los ojos y escucha, el sonido de la felicidad está a nuestro lado. Disfruta de su reconfortante sonido y entrégate a ella… olvida y deja fluir los recuerdos", me dices, y me entrego a ti, a tu voz, olvidándome de la soledad.

"Porque sin importar que haya cosas que no puedas realizar sola, siempre tendrás manos amigas que te ayuden" tus palabras penetran dentro de mi corazón haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Abro los ojos despacio, la magia de la esperanza brilla sobre mí.

Ahora lo sé, no hay nada por qué temer…


	3. Confesión

**Confesión**

Me siento sola. Mirando el cielo estrellado, creo que nunca regresarás. En el marco de mi ventana observo pasar la vida. La felicidad me ha abandonado. Las lágrimas son mi única compañía. Prisionera de los recuerdos alegres del ayer, me desvanezco en el viento, sintiendo como tu perdida incrementa más su peso.

Dime por favor que hacer para no pensar más en ti. Es que no puedo evitarlo, no importa con quien esté o a donde vaya, tu recuerdo me sigue como una sombra. Es como si la masa de acontecimientos que forman mi pensamiento se hubiera fusionado con tu recuerdo. Aún no sé si es una bendición o una maldición el tener tan presente tu imagen en mi memoria. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me has dejado sola? Tu ausencia penetra por mis poros, inunda mi cuerpo y se ahoga mi garganta, formando estrepitosos sollozos.

Sin ningún motivo más para vivir me aferro a los recuerdos impidiendo que se esfumen. Sólo quiero regresar a la normalidad, quiero verte jugar y sonreír. Quiero que acaricies mi cabeza de nuevo. No quiero que se queden el pasado aquellos momentos que compartimos juntos. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo.

¿Qué hacer? Conforme pasa el tiempo se va perdiendo mi cordura. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estarás debajo de este cielo azul? Preguntas para las cuales aún no encuentro respuestas.

Por favor, ven a salvarme. Extiende tus alas y cúbreme con ellas como aquella vez. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando solíamos sonreír juntos. Por favor regresa, y guíame, para que ya no vuelva a seguir por la senda equivocada

Por favor, te lo suplico. Dame sólo una señal. Una muestra que me indique que tu corazón no ha dejado de latir. Algo que me haga recuperar la esperanza en la vida que me mantiene en ella en contra de mi voluntad. No deseo seguir en un mundo en el que tú presencia se desvanezca en el viento, al igual que mi esperanza.

Con forme pasa el tiempo mi alma se marchita. Mi corazón se quema esperando por ti. Es tan doloroso. Tu ausencia me asfixia, tus recuerdos son como un incesante puñal que se clava tan dentro de mí.

Dime por favor ¿qué puedo hacer con todo el amor que siento por ti? Un amor tan grande como el cielo que se extiende arriba de nosotros. Un amor tan grande que me consume en su incesante ir y venir en recuerdos.

Únicamente deseo una señal de que vivo estás.

No me dejes volver a errar.

* * *

Nota del autor.

_Es tan extraño regresar a este fandom que está medio muerto, pero no mi amor por el satoshion. _

_Sé que a nadie le importa y que quizás nadie lo lea, pero aquí esta el capítulo 3 después de como ocho años alv._

_¿Merece un review?_

_Lily N._


	4. Gracias

**Gracias **

El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que me sorprende dame cuenta hasta donde hemos llegado. Ya van dos años desde que descubrí la verdad de tu ausencia. Dos años en los que he crecido, aunque, en el fondo, mantengo la misma esencia de siempre. Pero, sin importar las veces en las que el follaje de los arboles cambie, tú aún sigues lejos de mí, en un mundo de ensueño.

Cuando miró tu rostro sereno, mi corazón se encoje. Exhalas tanta tranquilidad, que me sorprendo a mí misma esperando que, de un momento a otro, tus ojos se abran. A veces me siento un poco impaciente mientras te veo dormir. No es que me moleste hacerlo, es sólo que a veces la soledad me acongoja. Le pido al cielo un milagro, ¿te molestaría despertar?

Me encantaría oír tu voz. Tu gentil voz rebosante de bondad. La única capaz de serenar mi alma y tranquilizar mis sentidos. Desearía ver tu hermosa cara sonriente. Admirar tu sonrisa cálida y radiante. Perderme en tus ojos amables y cautivadores. Contagiarme de tu arrolladora felicidad y envolverme en ella.

El sol ilumina la habitación con sus acogedores y refulgentes rayos. Como todos los días en la espera de tu regreso, te hago compañía. Te cuento los eventos de la vida cotidiana esperando que formes parte de ella, que sea un buen estímulo para que vuelvas. ¿Acaso no te gustaría mirar la luna de nuevo? ¿Sentir la fresca brisa primaveral en tu rostro? ¿Escuchar la melodía de los pajarillos en las mañanas? La vida espera por ti, anda, no tardes.

Sorpresivamente, como si mis pensamientos hubieran llegado hacia ti, tus parpados se mueven lentamente. Te miro fijamente, conteniendo la respiración. Esperando que esto no sea un sueño, veo tus encantadores ojos marrones después de muchos años. Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas sin querer.

No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo. Todo parece un sueño. Uno maravilloso de donde no quiero despertar jamás. Mis sentimientos se incendian en mi pecho. Arden. Se derraman por mis mejillas al igual que las cristalinas lágrimas de felicidad. Por una vez en mi vida, me siento estallar de alegría.

Al fin el día ha llegado. La espera se terminó. Aunque había días en los que mi esperanza flaqueaba, nunca me di por vencida. Afortunadamente, todo es un recuerdo del ayer. Estarás conmigo de nuevo. Acariciaras mi cabeza y seguiremos creando recuerdos felices.

"Buenos días Satoshi-kun. Bienvenido."

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Después de casi siete años, si no me equivoco, puedo darle un final a este proyecto. Surgió como una especie de tributo a dai por crear canciones tan hermosas sobre los sentimientos de Shion hacia Satoshi. No tenemos el canon, pero si un sin fin de canciones para ellos._

_Esta pareja me cautivó al instante. Shion es un personaje entrañable, Satoshi es alguien que merecía un mejor final._

_En mi mente ellos son felices juntos, a lado de Satoko, esperando un verano donde no canten las cigarras._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_FIN_

_Lily N._


End file.
